peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 February 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-02-17 ;Comments * Peel tries to play a track from soca artist Explainer, but the record slows down and he then decides to play a session track from Stars Of Heaven who do a cover of Richard & Linda Thompson's Cavalry Cross. * Peel plays a session track from Stars Of Heaven doing a cover of Sky Saxon's Can't Seem To Make You Mine. * Peel reveals last night playing a track from M.C. Shan's Down By Law LP. * Peel mentions that his brother Alan is 7 years younger and when he speaks to him on the phone or real life, it feels like that he has failed a job interview. * Peel plays a session track from Stars Of Heaven doing a cover of Gram Parson's Still Feeling Blue. Sessions *Stars Of Heaven #3. Recorded: 1987-02-03 *Smiths #4. Recorded: 1986-12-02. Broadcast: 17 December 1986 Tracklisting *Pop Will Eat Itself: Sweet Sweet Pie (7") Chapter 22 *'File 2 starts' *Mikey D & The L.A. Posse: My Telephone (12") 10 *Stars Of Heaven: Wheels (session) *False Liberty: Disciples Of Stupidity (7" - Silence Is Consent...) One Step Ahead *Last Party: Mr Hurst (7") Harvey *Ronnie Brent: Cowboys And Indians (7") Colt 45 *Smiths: Sweet And Tender Hooligan (session) *Suburban Decay: 715 (v/a LP - We Can Do Whatever We Want (International Comp.)) BC Tapes & Records *Stars Of Heaven: Cavalry Cross (session) *Great Leap Forward: Bereavement Of Speech (v/a flexi - No Idea! Fanzine) No Idea *Bob: Groove! (Flexi - Prune (Your Tree)) House Of Teeth (Peel gives up the attempt to play the flexi as it keeps skipping mid way) *Llwybr Llaethog: Dull Di-Drais (7") Recordiau Anhrefn *Smiths: Is It Really So Strange (session) *Real Sounds: Tornados Vs. Dynamos (12" - Walk For The World) Cooking Vinyl *'File 2 ends' *Primitives: Stop Killing Me (7") Lazy *Pleasure Heads: Holding On (12") Ediesta *Slim Harpo: I'm A King Bee (7") Excello *Junk Schizo: Torture (7" - Pity To The Ignorant) Doom *Stars Of Heaven: Can't Seem To Make You Mine (session) *M.C. Shan: Down By Law (LP - Down By Law) Cold Chillin' *Bambi Slam: Bamp Bamp (7") Product Inc. *fIREHOSE: Choose Any Memory (LP - Ragin', Full-On) SST *Midnight Choir: Cowboy (LP - Worm Belly Grin) Native :(JP: 'Here's a man who's made the number 5 record in the charts this week') Percy Sledge's re-released When A Man Loves A Woman was in the UK singles chart and peaked at number 2 a week later. *Percy Sledge: True Love Travels On A Gravel Road (LP - Any Day Now) Charly R&B *We The Living: Bingo (7" - Carnival Of Vice) Subversive *Phillip Boa And The Voodoo Club: Don't Pull My Whole Life Away (LP - Aristocracie) Constrictor *Smiths: London (session) *Ali Farka Touré: Baliky Lalo (LP - Ali Farka Touré) Disques Espérance *Mongo Mange Gatoo: Go Ahead, Make My Day (LP - Death Can Be Hazardous To Your Health) Lethal Death *Stars Of Heaven: Still Feeling Blue (session) *Scorpio: (Go Michael) Air Jordan (12") Criminal *fIREHOSE: Relatin' Dudes To Jazz (LP - Ragin', Full-On) SST *Slim Harpo: I Got Love If You Want It (7" - I'm A King Bee) Excello *Pastels: Ride (LP - Up For a Bit With The Pastels) Glass *Smiths: Half A Person (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: D'Yen Ken Ted Moult (LP - Back Again In The D.H.S.S.) Probe Plus File ;Name *1) 020A-B1794XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) John Peel 17th Feb 1987 ;Length *1) 1:57:44 *2) 0:47:04 ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1794/1) *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes